


Some Friends Come With Fangs

by TerminalMiraculosis



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Vampire AU, Vampire!Lena, but tHIS AINT ABOUT THEM, the triplets appear briefly, this is about webby meeting her goth vampire gf, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalMiraculosis/pseuds/TerminalMiraculosis
Summary: Webby Vanderquack was anadventurer, and that meant that when she heard rumors of a ghost haunting Ft. Duckburg, the old condemned Woodchuck cabin out in the woods behind the suburbs, she was practically under obligation to go out and investigate. It turns out, however, that it isn't a ghost at all, but something else—and Webby couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Some Friends Come With Fangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quadrell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadrell/gifts).



Webby Vanderquack was an _adventurer._ This was a somewhat recent development in her life, but it was one that filled her with pride and excitement—ever since that first fateful trip to Atlantis, she had been itching for more, and while her travels with Scrooge and the boys were amazing, she could _never_ get enough. And when she had told this to Scrooge, he had said that it made her an _adventurer!_

While she, admittedly, was new to being an adventurer, she did know a thing or two about it, and one of those things was that an adventurer would absolutely check out rumors of a ghost haunting the dilapidated Fort Duckburg out in the woods behind the suburbs, no matter what Huey and Louie said. Specifically, Huey had said that it was ‘scientifically improbable’ for there to be an actual ghost out there, and that if there was, ‘Scrooge would know about it,’ and Louie had basically just said she was ‘crazy’ and that she was ‘asking to get possessed.’

Ha! As if Granny hadn’t taught her several anti-possession techniques at a young age. 

No, she was much more inclined to agree with Dewey on the matter: he had said that it would be ‘so cool to meet a ghost’ and that she should ‘totally go check it out and then bring him along next time if the ghost was nice.’ 

So that’s how she found herself standing outside Ft. Duckburg in the darkness, the moon full and still over her head, with her flashlight illuminating the crumbling building before her. She had totally snuck out to do this, but as long as she got back before sunrise, Granny would have no idea. Plus, she could meet a ghost! It was perfect.

Smile on her face, Webby stepped inside. “Hello? Ghost? Are you there?”

No response. She continued deeper into the fort—it really was in poor shape, clearly not seeing any use since the Woodchucks had it as their base all those years ago. The dusty floorboards creaked under her feet, almost to the point where Webby was concerned they might give out from under her and send her tumbling into the basement.

Suddenly, a shadow sped across her periphery, and she whipped around. She shone her light on where she’d seen the movement, but there was nothing there but broken crates and a couch with springs that poked up through the cushions.

“Hello? Are you the ghost?” Webby called out. “I’m Webby!”

It was quiet for a few more seconds, Webby’s flashlight searching aimlessly around the room, until she heard a sickening crack of wood from above.

* * *

Lena watched from the rafters as the girl searched around with her light. Usually with kids her age, a little skittering like that would be enough to send them running, but this one was annoyingly curious. 

Lena had woken up mere minutes ago, so she was, to say the least, not feeling particularly up for visitors. Not that she ever was—the more people that came around, the more the rumors of the ‘ghost of Ft. Duckburg’ would grow, and the more people would come investigating, and then, eventually, someone would find out she was a vampire, and then she’d have to leave, and Magica would be _pissed._

So it was important to scare this one off for good. 

“Hello? Are you the ghost? I’m Webby!”

Her voice rang hollow in the empty fort, and Lena hopped forward to a different beam, positioning herself to swoop down. Unfortunately, that beam snapped clean off under her weight, and she let out a shrill screech as she collapsed onto the floor in a pile of dust and timber.

The girl—Webby—swirled around, shining her light straight in Lena’s face. Lena hissed and threw up a hand to shield her eyes, her wings flaring up defensively, and the two of them stared at each other for a few tense seconds before Webby let out a gasp.

“Oh my gosh!” she squealed. “You’re not a ghost, you’re a _vampire!_ OOOOO, look at your _wings!”_

Shit.

Lena’s eyes widened, panic setting in. She _knew._ She’d _seen_ her. Her shock turned to fear turned to anger, and she leapt out at Webby. _“LEAAAVE!”_ she screeched, raising her hands and baring her fangs. She wasn’t going to hurt the girl or anything, but she needed to make sure she was too scared to compromise Lena’s cover.

A second later, Lena found herself flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her and the ceiling spinning in her vision. She let out a wheeze; what had just happened? She heard the high-pitched zip of a pulley, and before she could find the strength to move, she was thoroughly wrapped up in what appeared to be the line of a grappling hook. She strained against the bonds, but the metal cord was too strong for her to break, as tightly wrapped as it was around her arms and wings.

“Bad vampire,” Webby said, pointing a finger at her. “No biting!”

Lena blinked at her. “…What?” This was _absolutely_ not how this was supposed to go.

Webby gasped. “Oh my gosh, you can talk?! I have so many questions!” On that they could agree, but before Lena could voice any of her own, Webby launched into a landslide of inquiries. “What’s it like being a vampire? How far away can you smell blood from? Can you fly with those wings or are they just for gliding? Why are you hiding out in this place? Can you turn _me_ into a vampire? Do different blood types have different flavors or are they all the same?”

She paused to take a breath, and Lena quickly interjected with, “Who exactly are you?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m Webby!” she exclaimed. “Sorry, I thought you’d heard me earlier! What’s your name?”

“No, I mean, what are you doing here?” Lena said. “You know. In my house?”

“Oh! Well, it’s not really your house, seeing as how it's a condemned building, and nobody is technically allowed to live here. I’m here because of you! I thought you were a ghost. But you’re _not,_ you’re a vampire! Isn’t that so cool?”

Lena gave her a weird look, unsubtly trying to wriggle out of her bonds. “Not… really?”

Webby shrugged. _“I_ think it’s cool.” She must have noticed Lena’s struggling, because her expression shifted into something that looked mildly apologetic. “Sorry about tying you up, but I can’t have you… you know.” Webby snarled, giving herself little fangs with her fingers, and let out a hiss that was much more adorable than threatening.

Lena couldn’t help but snort. “That’s a terrible impression.”

“Yeah, well, we can’t all be awesome vampires.”

“Trust me,” Lena said with a roll of her eyes, “you do _not_ want to be a vampire. It kind of blows.”

That made Webby frown. “Do you not like being a vampire?”

“I have to suck blood out of random people’s necks while they sleep to survive, I can’t go out during the day without risking bodily harm from the literal sun, and any _reasonable_ person would scream and run as soon as they laid eyes on me,” Lena said. “Not a ton to love.”

“But that’s so sad!” Webby lamented. “Don’t they have, like… vampire therapy? Where you could work on your vampire self esteem?”

“If you keep talking like that I’m going to vampire kill you,” Lena threatened.

“No you won’t! That’s why I tied you up,” Webby pointed out.

Lena hissed.

“Sorry, sorry!”

Lena settled down, and let out a sigh. “Look, this is getting us nowhere. Can we just skip to the part where you kill me, or take me to whoever’s in charge so that they can kill me?”

“What?” Webby looked appalled. “Why would I kill you?”

“…Because I’m a vampire?”

“I don’t understand,” Webby said. “Have _you_ been killing people?”

Lena frowned. “I mean, no, but usually existing is enough of a crime for you people.”

“That’s horrible!” Webby cried. “Vampires are people too!”

“I—” Lena was so confused. “What?”

“I mean, don’t you agree? Just because the rest of us can survive in sunlight and only sometimes drink blood when we’re curious what it tastes like and nobody’s around doesn’t mean we’re any better than you!”

Lena just looked at her, her beak moving without producing any sound. When Magica had been helping her through the turning process, she had drilled it into Lena’s head that the mortals feared their power, and would hunt them down as soon as they knew where to point the pitchforks. And considering her previous village’s reaction to her first getting turned, she’d had no trouble believing it.

So to have this girl waltz into her shitty, dilapidated fort, kick her ass, tie her up, ask her a bunch of personal questions, and then start soapboxing about vampire rights was… unexpected.

“But, yeah,” Webby said, once she realized Lena wasn’t going to respond. “I’m not planning on hurting you. I just want to ask you some questions.”

Lena opened her beak and almost told her to go ahead, but then quickly thought better of it, chastising herself for being such a pushover. “You know too much already. If you think I’m gonna tell you more, you’re an idiot.”

“Oh.” Webby frowned disappointedly. “Are you sure? I promise I won’t tell anyone!”

“And why should I trust you?” Lena asked.

“Because I’m nice?”

Lena gave her a flat look. “Yeah, that’s gonna be a no.”

“Well, alright,” Webby said, walking towards the door. Or, well, the entrance—the door had fallen off years ago. “I should probably get going anyway. But it was really nice to meet you! I’ll drop by again soon, okay?” 

“No, you won’t,” Lena said sharply. “Look, you may have gotten the drop on me this time—”

“It was you who dropped onto me, actually,” Webby interrupted. “Like, when the beam broke.”

Lena glared.

Webby went a little red, averting her eyes. “Uh—sorry.”

“You may have gotten the drop on me this time,” Lena continued, “but if I find you in here again, I’m not gonna be so nice. Okay? Same goes for if you tell anybody about me.”

“Mmhmm!” Webby said cheerily. She stepped out of the doorway and clicked a button on her grappling gun, and the line retracted, freeing Lena. “Got it! No coming back, no telling. See you later!”

“No!” Lena shouted after her as she walked off. “No, you won’t! That’s the whole point!”

“Byeeee!”

Lena clambered to her feet and dragged a hand down her face. Somehow, she figured that Webby hadn’t exactly gotten the message. Ugh; she did _not_ need this right now.

She pushed it out of her mind, however, stepping out into the cold night air and stretching her wings. They were a bit cramped from being tied up, but it wasn’t anything a short flight wouldn’t work out. With a flap of them, she shot up above the trees, and angled towards the darkened homes of Duckburg, and the slumbering citizens inside of them, and the fresh blood inside of _them._

She tried to forget the next few hours, like she did every night. And like every night, she failed.

* * *

Webby’s grappling hook let out a dull _thunk_ as it latched onto her window sill. She tugged the rope experimentally a few times, the fireflies in the backyard gardens blinking at her as she did, and then started scaling the side of the mansion. She quickly reached her room and rolled inside, surprised to see Huey, Dewey and Louie waiting for her.

“Did you find anything?” Dewey asked hopefully.

“You didn’t, right?” Huey asked.

“I _hope_ you didn’t,” Louie mumbled.

Webby dropped her grappling hook onto her nightstand. “Sorry, Dewey. Didn’t find anything. It’s just ghost stories.”

Dewey sighed. “Awww.”

“Yes! Another victory for science!” Huey cheered.

“Can we go to bed now?” Louie asked with a yawn.

Webby giggled as the brothers filed out of her room, arguing all the way. She crawled into the covers as quickly as she could, willing herself to fall asleep quickly. She had a sneaking feeling she’d be staying up late again tomorrow, so she needed all the rest she could get.

“Prepare yourself, vampire girl,” she mumbled into her pillow. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

* * *

Lena was disappointed but not surprised when Webby came back the following night, the glow of her flashlight bringing an unwelcome radiance to the old fort. Lena was waiting for her in the rafters when she walked in, bitterly noticing the grappling hook fastened to her side.

“Hello?” she called out. “Vampire girl? I know you told me not to come back, but then I realized that you can’t stop me! And I wanna be your friend! So I did anyway!”

A growl rose up from Lena’s chest; this was worse than she’d thought. Webby was _nice,_ and had a _genuine_ interest in getting to know Lena better. Magica would have probably told her that she was just trying to lure Lena into a false sense of security, but she’d already tied Lena up once, so if she’d really wanted to do something bad to her, she would’ve done it then.

No, Webby was clearly sincere, and that made her so much harder to deal with. Lena couldn’t kill her, obviously—she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to kill a grown vampire hunter who was actively hunting her down, so she sure as hell wasn’t going to be able to kill some innocent kid. She couldn’t keep her around either, though; she had to have parents, or at least _someone_ looking out for her, so it was a risk to Lena’s secrecy, but even disregarding that, if she happened to visit on the same night that _Magica_ came by, well… 

Lena couldn’t let that happen. She let out the most demonic screeching sound that her vocal cords could produce as she pounced down at Webby, claws raised. She _had_ to scare her away, whatever it took.

“There you are!” Webby greeted with a smile. She ducked low, letting Lena soar right over her, and grabbed Lena’s extended wrist, causing her dive to stop short and send her crashing straight into the ground. 

Ow.

The brittle floorboards groaned and snapped under the weight of the collision, and before Lena knew it, she was tumbling down into the basement in a shower of wood and splinters. 

“Vampire girl!” Webby called out in concern, looking down in the hole. “Are you alright? You should really find somewhere else to live, you know.”

Lena grimaced as she picked herself up, her spine throbbing. She narrowed her eyes, and with a few good pumps of her wings, she shot back up through the floor. Webby yelped in surprise and backed up, but not enough, and Lena managed to rake a gash along Webby’s arm with one hand.

“Ow! Hey!” Webby chided, frowning and looking down at her new wound in a mixture of indignancy and pain. “Not cool!”

“We’re _not friends,”_ Lena hissed, keeping herself looming above Webby with steady wing beats. Hopefully a scratch like that would be enough to convince her to finally go. “Leave me alone before I have to do _worse.”_

“No!”

“Wh—” Lena threw out her arms. “What do you mean, _no?”_

“I mean I wanna be your friend!” Webby demanded.

“Oh my god, _why?!”_ Lena screeched, leaning forward in the air. Maybe it was the adrenaline in her veins or the scent of fresh blood in the air, but she found herself getting worked up. “Are you an _idiot?_ I just cut your arm open! Why are you so insistent on befriending a freaking _vampire?!”_

“Because I don’t _have_ any friends, okay?!” Webby shouted, eyebrows narrowing. “Not really! I got some new brothers recently, and I love them, but they have their own thing going on most of the time and I just… I don’t fit into it yet.” She didn’t seem to be able to hold onto her anger for long, and it faded out of her expression and voice as she went on, leaving her sort of hollow. “Look, it’s a long story. Involves a boat. But then I met you, and you were so cool, and you’re fun to fight with and to talk to even if you keep telling me to leave, and I want to get to know you better, and, and learn about you, and make stupid jokes with you that other people don’t understand. A-and you… you seem like you could use a friend too. Maybe.”

Webby looked away. At some point during her speech, Lena had returned to the ground without even realizing it. She almost reached out towards the girl, but quickly thought better of it, instead crossing her arms. “Well, I don’t.”

Webby’s frown returned, and she let out a small huff. It sounded like the kind of huff a kitten would make, if it could huff. “Fine then,” she said after her kitten-huff. She sat down, reaching into her bag and withdrawing a first aid kit. 

Lena stood there awkwardly as Webby began dressing the wound. “Do you… need some help with that?”

“No, I—I got it. I’ve done it lots of times before,” Webby said. Her eyes flashed up at Lena. “Thanks, though.”

“Right.” Lena sat down, too, trying not to think about why this girl would have experience dressing her own wounds. Probably for the same reasons that she carried a grappling gun and knew martial arts, she guessed.

 _Not my problem,_ she reminded herself. Except Webby seemed determined to _make_ it Lena’s problem.

They sat in silence for a while longer before Lena let out a sigh. “They do taste different.”

Webby looked up. “What?”

“Different blood types,” Lena said. “You asked me yesterday whether they taste the same or not. They taste different.”

Webby blinked at her. “O-Oh.”

“B negative is my favorite,” Lena said, looking away.

“Really?” Webby’s smile returned, and the whole room seemed to brighten. “That’s my blood type! Want some?”

She extended her bloodied arm, and Lena felt her tongue lash out on its own accord, but she quickly shook her head, closing her eyes. “N-no. No. I don’t.”

“Are you sure?” came Webby’s voice. “I don’t mind! I mean, it’s already outside my body, so—”

“Please—please stop,” Lena asked, keeping her eyes screwed shut. “I don’t—I just—I can’t.”

“Oh. Sorry.” A pause. “You can open your eyes now.”

Lena did, and was relieved to see Webby had finished wrapping up her arm, and was holding it slightly behind her back. Lena could still smell it, of course, but— _don’t think about it don’t think about it don’t think about it._

“Thanks,” she said, instead of thinking about it. “…My name is Lena, by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you, Lena!” Webby said cheerily. “I’m Webby!”

“Yeah, I know,” Lena said. She couldn’t help herself, and a faint smile slipped onto her beak. “We still can’t be friends, but… I guess I could answer some of your questions?”

Webby perked up, smiling wide. “Yes! Oh, yes, thank you! Okay, so, first off…”

As Webby launched into her list of questions, and Lena did her best to answer what she could, she found herself wondering if maybe having her visit every so often would really be such a bad thing. She’d had a few friends back in her village, but once after she’d been turned, she’d given up all hope of ever having friends again, along with so many other things. Magica had told her she didn’t need any; that she was stronger on her own. 

But if Webby was offering, was there really much reason to say no? She still couldn’t understand what possessed the girl to make her befriend a monster instead of another normal kid, but she had at least broken some of the monotony of being stationed out here. 

And besides, she could be useful. What if Lena got hurt, or needed supplies? She couldn’t exactly go out shopping, and Magica’s check-ins were becoming less and less frequent as the whole dime situation continued to stagnate. Having a trustworthy mortal around could prove invaluable. Plus, since Webby knew her secret, it would be easier to keep an eye on her if she continued coming around. She could probably work some of that into a reasonable excuse if Magica ever found out.

“I should probably get going,” Webby said after a while, clearly showing a lot of restraint. “I still have toooons of questions, but if I don’t get back home soon, I’ll get busted.”

“Right.” Lena stood up. “Well, we can talk more another time, I guess.”

“Really?” Webby asked, following her to the door. “No more ‘never come back or I’ll have to kill you’ stuff?”

Lena sighed. “You promise not to tell anyone about me?”

“I promise!”

“Then I’ll see you later, Pink.”

She beamed at the nickname, bouncing up and down in the doorway. “Eeeee! I’ll see you later, too, Lena!”

She moved in for a hug, and Lena gently pushed her away with the tips of her wings. “Uh-uh. Not a hugger.”

“Oh, Psh! What? Me neither.” Webby let out a strained laugh, her arms moving awkwardly to her sides. “Um. Bye!”

Lena chuckled as Webby bounded away into the woods. Maybe this assignment wouldn’t be so boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This story was written as a birthday present for Quadrell, who also provided the art!! You can find them on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Quadrelll) and [tumblr](https://quadrell.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr over at [webby-vanderslap](https://webby-vanderslap.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
